


The Angel and the Mundane

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alternate Jace Wayland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom Jace Wayland, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jace Wayland, Selfcest, Slash, Top Alternate Jace Wayland, Wingfic, alternate universe - this world inverted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: They lost the war against Valentine and their only chance is to flee when the destruction of the Shadow World is impending. With magic, they escape to a different dimension – one that Jace had already been to before, only that this time, he actually gets to meet his other self...





	The Angel and the Mundane

Jacest || Shadowhunters || Jacest || The Angel and the Mundane || Jacest || Shadowhunters || Jacest

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – The Angel and the Mundane

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, selfcest, wingfic, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting

Main Pairing: Jace/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Jonathan Caelinus 'Jace' Herondale ( _This World Inverted_ ), Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Simon Lewis ( _This World Inverted_ )

Summary: They lost the war against Valentine and their only chance is to flee when the destruction of the Shadow World is impending. With magic, they escape to a different dimension – one that Jace had already been to before, only that this time, he actually gets to meet his other self...

**The Angel and the Mundane**

_The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

The world was going to end. There was no way around it anymore. Valentine had won. He had the Mortal Instruments. He was going to destroy the Shadow World as it stood. There was no way to win; the only solution was to flee. It was a quick and dirty exit. Magnus channeled all of his magic, using some divine intervention of Ithuriel, to actually _open_ the portal to the other world – the world Jace and Clary had so briefly visited only a month ago. Magnus warned them that he couldn't control where they would end up and that they would have to be careful and lay low, trying to not catch anyone's attention. After all, they were doppelgangers of someone who already existed in this world. That was the last thing Jace remembered before it had all gone black.

/break\

The world had gone absolutely insane. There was just no other way to describe it. Jace still _remembered_ it. He had the faintest memories of this other... conscience being inside of him. He had heard from Simon and Alec about things he had supposedly done that he himself did not remember doing. The same went for Clary; she didn't remember things others told her she had done either.

It made little sense to him, he couldn't quite figure out what it meant or what had happened – until he suddenly had a doppelganger. Jace just entered his café – Java Jace, he _finally_ had an actual store, after Java Jones closed down, he took a chance and expanded – and found... himself, lying on the floor, unconscious. Well, there were clear differences between the other and him.

Other Jace had his hair slicked back and had a lot of weird tattoos, he was also wearing all-black – _very_ tight jeans, shirt and a leather-jacket. Regardless of how confused Jace was by this, he still pulled the other one to the backroom and checked him for potential injuries. Jace sat next to, well, himself for a couple minutes, laying a cold cloth on the other's forehead.

"Where am I?", groaned the other Jace as he slowly came to it.

"Java Jace. My coffeeshop", replied Jace, raising one eyebrow. "Now, who... or what... are you? My secret twin that our parents gave up for adoption at birth?"

"Not even that far off", muttered the stranger, rubbing his eyes. "Fuck, my head..."

"Here. Water. And an aspirin", offered Jace softly. "Now explain yourself, evil doppelganger."

"Not evil", was the first thing the other said after emptying the glass. "I... _am_ you. From a... parallel world. Me and Clary came to visit this world before, but back then, uh..."

"You hijacked our bodies", whispered Jace wide-eyed.

"How do you..."

"I remember. Vaguely. Parts. And other parts, I _don't_ remember that confuse me. But... why did you come here? I mean, in your _own_ body? How? What is your world like, compared to mine?"

"Slow down, man. My head is killing me", grunted the other.

"Fair enough", sighed Jace. "Look. You go upstairs, to my apartment. Rest and hide. We talk after I close shop and no more excuses then. I need a proper explanation. And don't try to sneak off."

Heterochromic eyes looked at him doubtfully. Huh. It was strange to be looked at by one's own eyes like that. He tried to smile reassuringly at the other, guiding him upstairs to the apartment, where the darker, gloomier version of Jace found his way onto the couch, crashing instantly.

/break\

When Jace came to it the second time in this bizarre world, he looked at his bizarre soft boy mirror image once more. He stared curiously, blinking. This other Jace didn't style his hair, it just freely, gently fell into his face. He was wearing bright, soft colors – light blue, right now. And he had such an easy-going smile on his face. Honestly, Jace had no idea what to do with all of this.

"Here. I ordered pizza", offered pastel Jace with that kind smile of his.

Jace narrowed his eyes, sniffing the air as the other Jace leaned in on him. It made him shudder. This was just so very _wrong_. He didn't smell like Shadowhunter. He smelt like mundie. And then there was the other thing; this version of him... was an alpha. How did this soft pastel boy of a coffee shop owner turn out to be an alpha, while Jace, the strong, undefeated Shadowhunter, was only an omega? That was just absolutely wrong. Jace growled on instinct.

"Hey. Everything alright. I'm not... a threat?", offered the mundie gently, sniffing himself.

That seemed to be when _he_ realized. His eyes widened comically like seeing himself as an omega was the most shocking turn of events. Well, he was in for a surprise.

"I'm a Shadowhunter. A half-angel", started Jace with a frustrated sigh, lowering his glamour.

The mundane version of Jace gaped strangled as he saw Jace's pure white wings spread out and while he was busy just staring and gaping, Jace continued on with his tale. "I come from a world with magic. This world here... it used to have magic too. But most of it, aside from the really old one, has died out. You... You are still alphas and omegas because you carry the blood of Shadowhunters, because in a different world you _would_ be magical."

"Wait. Slow that down and give it to me again", requested the coffee shop owner.

"Being alpha and omega is inherently magic. Only magical races – werewolves, vampires and us Shadowhunters, for example – can be alpha or omega. Mundies are what we call betas", explained Jace gently. "For you... For you, it's 'normal' that 'humans' are alphas, betas and omegas. But that's not it. Every human you know who is an alpha or an omega actually comes from a line of actually magical beings. You come from a line of Shadowhunters, only that in this world, Shadowhunters no longer have any abilities. Your genetics however... remain."

"That... explains things... a little", muttered the alpha mundie thoughtfully before pausing. "Wait. Still. How did you get here and _why_ are you here?"

"Our world...", started Jace, folding his hands in his lap. "It's... gone. A friend, he is a warlock, he used magic to fully open a portal for us... We... Me and some friends, we made it through. But Magnus, he couldn't guarantee where exactly we'd land. So I don't know where they are and I had no way of knowing where I'd end up..."

"Okay", sighed the alpha. "Do you... have a way of contacting your... friends?"

"You're taking that whole... parallel universe thing better than expected."

"I spent the past weeks going through every possible and impossible explanation. This is... better than alien abduction or possession", chuckled the coffee-shop owner. "Besides, I can _see_ you. And I can see that you're me. So this is really as good an explanation as any. Now, answer?"

"I... yes. We agreed on different meeting locations for different days, depending on where we land. The next and closest to me would be in... a week, in Central Park", replied Jace.

"You can stay here until then", nodded his doppelganger, startling him. "What? I'm not going to kick you out there. An unmated omega shouldn't just... Look, the place is big enough for two. You'll be fine here for a couple days. Please stop glaring at me."

"Then don't call me an unmated omega again", growled Jace with a glare, wings raised.

"You're...", started the mundane before he sighed. "Are you hungry?"

He pushed the pizza closer to Jace like he was trying to gain a hurt animal's trust. Jace still glared.

/break\

The mundane coffee shop owner's name was Jonathan Caelinus Herondale, his middle-name to honor his mother who had died giving birth to him. Little Jonathan had been raised by Imogen and Marcus Herondale primarily, because Stephen hadn't taken the loss of his wife too well. But still Jace had had a good childhood at his grandparents'. As a little boy, he had met Clary and her brother Jonathan. That was when Jace got his nickname because having two Jonathans in their circle of friends was confusing. J.C. turned to Jace, just like it had for Jonathan Christopher Herondale.

Now it was disorienting and confusing to refer to each other as Jace. Jonathan Caelinus however shared that, occasionally, he was also just called Jay for short, because of course did Si have to shorten a four-letter nickname _even more_. So Jace got to call his doppelganger Jay.

Irritatingly enough, Jay had taken to calling Jace 'angel'. Which, fair enough because Jay wasn't used to seeing people with actual wings. It was... odd living with Jay, even just these few days.

Jay was, like the first impression, soft. He made fluffy pancakes and had lots of pillows and blankets to offer to Jace, he was caring and concerned and hugged Jace for an annoyingly long period when it was Jace's turn to talk about _his_ childhood and _his_ story. Since then, Jay had been hovering, frowning concerned a lot. He fussed as much as Alec, really.

"And you're going to be fine, angel?", asked Jay concerned.

"Ye—es. I know Central Park", sighed Jace annoyed.

"Well... it... was nice meeting you", offered Jay after an awkward pause.

That was when it dawned on Jace that Jay wasn't being so overbearing right now because he didn't trust Jace to be fine, but because he didn't really want to _part_. And okay, Jace had to admit, the past few days had been... nice. He had enjoyed spending time with Jay. Sure, they were similar, but not identical. Jay had a way, well, softer approach to absolutely everything and he had all of those pop-culture things he enjoyed. Due to not having much to do, Jace had indulged in the DVD collection and the books Jay owned. There were also a lot of sweet treats around; Jay did own a coffee-shop.

"You're so... feely", grunted Jace and rolled his eyes. "Thanks, for... everything."

He opened his arms enough to invite for a hug. One that Jay more than happily accepted.

/break\

The hug felt like colliding with a part of himself he had been missing. Which, very much true. Jace took a deep, relieved breath, inhaling the familiar scent of his parabatai. The bond was buzzing contently as the two were finally reunited in this strange world. That was one upside of being here but in his own body; not having the bond had killed a part inside of Jace when he had taken over his doppelganger's body. Alec's arms felt like coming home, relaxing Jace.

"Where did you land?", asked Alec lowly.

"Here, New York. Inside my doppelganger's café. He... took me in, the past few days."

"We were supposed to avoid our own doppelgangers. It'll lead to confu-"

"Alec, please. Don't lecture me right now", sighed Jace, forehead resting against Alec's collarbone. "I _know_. But he found me unconscious, what was I supposed to know? Besides, he... kind of knew. I mean, I took over his body and he apparently still remembers parts of it. Anyway, Jay's safe. He's not a danger to me, or us. What about you? Izzy? The others?"

"Izzy and Clary landed together, Magnus found me on the second day, we found Simon pretty quickly. Lydia found Izzy and Clary", replied Alec. "Everyone's fine."

"Good", sighed Jace relieved. "What... now? I know you. You have a plan."

"We're anomalies in this world. Magnus thinks it's safer if we stay apart from each other. We check up on each other, we know where the others are, we can stay in contact, but we shouldn't all bundle up at the same place", answered Alec carefully. "Isabelle and Lydia are in Washington. Simon and Clary are in San Francisco. Magnus... had to be extra and took me to Paris, of all places. He has a place there that he never uses – and, consequently, his alternate part doesn't either."

Jace nodded slowly, realizing they were all nicely paired up. Only he, he was still... alone.

"You'll come with me, parabatai", declared Alec, resting a hand on Jace's neck.

"Oh, yeah, great idea. Let me crash the romantic stay in Paris with the love of your life", snorted Jace and shook his head. "You know what, I'll just... stay here. I mean, Jay doesn't seem to mind me. Don't look at me like that. I'll be fine. You will visit me, you have the portals-using boyfriend."

"I do, but... Jace", sighed Alec in that disappointed-and-lost-for-words way.

"Alec", countered Jace. "I _will_ be fine. Don't... Don't make me live with happy couples. It makes my skin itch, you _know_ that. Come on. You can... check in with me next week, to see if I'm fine. If not, you have my explicit permission to abduct me and make me stay with you."

"If you do _anything_ reckless _at all_ ", argued Alec.

"Yes, yes. Overbearing parabatai", sighed Jace with a half-smile.

Alec nodded, though only half pleased. He pulled Jace into another tight hug.

/break\

"Do you know the movie _Parent Trap_?"

Jay looked up, surprised to see his dark-clad doppelganger climb in... through the living room window. Well, surprised to see him – the whole through-the-window thing somehow didn't surprise him. There was a sneaky grin on the angel's face as he climbed in.

"What?", asked the coffee-shop owner slowly.

" _Parent Trap_. It's a weird movie that Simon showed me – and if I know it but you don't, then maybe it... doesn't exist in your reality? Anyway, I didn't really pay a lot of attention, but it was about twins who met for the first time as teenagers because their parents decided to each keep one of them during the divorce", explained Jace quickly. "We could do the same. Say that Stephen, when he moved away, kept me, while Imogen kept you, right?"

"...Why? I thought... Your friends?", asked Jay concerned.

"Ye—eah, they're all happily paired up and honestly I am not looking forward to moving in with my parabatai and his mate _in Paris_ ", snorted Jace. "I convinced Alec to give me, alone, the chance to make this work. Seven doppelgangers raise suspicion. One might pass the _Parent Trap_."

"I still don't quite understand that – and what does it have to do with the title?", asked Jay.

Jace shrugged and tilted his head. "I don't... really remember that either. Huh. Well, what matters is, we could sell me as your twin-brother who came back from Europe after he learned you exist. I mean... if... if you were... you know, okay with that?"

Jay didn't even know why he nodded. Honestly, he didn't even know why he had taken to being called Jay when for the past few years, Jace had been his nickname by basically everyone aside from Simon, who always needed to do his own thing. But something about the way his doppelganger called him Jay, the way the omega would grin at him... it did odd things to him that Jay wasn't quite willing to explore – because _this was him_ , basically. Don't think on it.

/break\

"I can't believe you have a twin-brother, Jay!"

Jace made a face as he was being pulled into a hug by Simon. It had been Jay's idea to slowly introduce Jace to the others, not overwhelm Jace and also give them a chance to actually iron out their story and see, one by one, how well it worked. Jay's best friend was the best bet to start.

"It's... good to meet you, Jay told me all about you", offered Jace awkwardly.

"So wait. Both your names are Jace?", asked Simon then, looking from one to the other.

He looked baffled about everything concerning this. And Jace understood that. Jace and Jay had the same face, but such a different aura, personality and even fashion sense.

"My name's Jonathan Christopher", replied Jace with a half-shrug. "Jonathan was the name our mother had picked, before... well, before they knew we were twins and before she died. So both, our grandmother and our father decided to name the one they raised Jonathan."

"Man, that's insane", grunted Simon stunned. "And you grew up in England?"

"Yes", nodded Jace.

He had rather easily slipped into a British accent. It was funny seeing the wide-eyed look Jay was giving him for it too. He grinned at his doppelganger. This was going to work, he just knew it.

"Identical twins but an alpha and an omega. That's crazy", grunted Simon. "I have so many questions about you, Jace... Starting with, what do I call whom?"

"You mostly call me Jay anyway, Si", sighed Jay amused. "Just... call him Jace."

"Okay. Sure. That's... not confusing at all", nodded Simon. "Iz is gonna have a field-day with this."

"One at a time", requested Jay. "I didn't... want it to be too much. Please don't tell her. I'm going to tell her and Alec myself, I swear, but..."

"Okay, okay, I get it", agreed Simon. "Luke and Leia didn't scream it from the rooftops right after they learned about being twins either, after all. Poor Han though... You don't have a Han, right?"

Both Jaces heaved a sigh at that. Some things, namely Simon Lewis, just never changed.

/break\

Jace grew startlingly... comfortable with Jay. The apartment was cozy and nice. Warm and homey. Jace _loved_ Jay's baking. Cookies and cake and other stuff that was way too good. Jay was very gentle and sweet and worried. He had a lot of questions about magic and the Shadow World and Jace indulged him. The Shadowhunter also taught the mundane about grooming. Wing-grooming. Jay was, unsurprisingly enough, a quick learner. So they did have things in common after all.

"You look sleepy, angel", noted Jay fondly.

He was sitting behind Jace, running careful fingers through awe-inspiring wings. It had taken Jay quite some getting used to. Magic, wings, demons. Not long after Jace had moved in with Jay, Jay had taken to calling him 'angel'. He was an angel, a literal angel, even with wings. The doom and gloom glare that Jace was capable of was most definitely not fooling Jay. The omega was beautiful and could be sweet, once one got to know him. It was frightening, in a way. Jay knew that this was what he could have been, had he spent the first ten years of his life getting severely abused and conditioned into being a child soldier. Gross. That entire Shadowhunter society was just _gross_ , there was no other word for it. Jace deserved so much better than being treated like that.

Which was why Jay was quite determined to _spoil_ Jace. Food, soft things for the bed, grooming. It was fun introducing Jace to all the things that were unique for this universe. Lot of pop-culture he had to be re-introduced to, as they noticed after the second time Jace met Simon and was stumped to learn that Princess Leia was in fact the primary protagonist of the _Star Wars_ series. Jay had been trying to figure out how the story could have _possibly_ gone with Luke as the protagonist, seeing as Leia was the trained princess and part of the rebellion? What an odd, odd world.

"M not sleepy", grumbled Jace, arms folded on the backrest of the couch.

His eyes were closed and he was very lax, nearly boneless. Jay smiled amused, digging his fingers into the soft plum of Jace's feathers. A drawn-out groan escaped the omega and his scent, if possible, turned even more pleasant. It had been doing that ever since Jace had moved in two months ago. Slowly growing more and more pleasant, indicating the omega was feeling at home here. The apartment too had started to fundamentally smell like Jace. Which was new for Jay, he had never actually lived with an omega before. He was _friends_ with some, yes, but... this was different. Absolutely everything about this was different from anything Jay knew, but somehow he had grown oddly... attached to it all. He smiled as he traced Jace's feathers.

"You enjoying your job though?", asked Jay softly.

For a while, Jace had just lived with Jay, trying to get adjusted to this foreign world. Then, tentatively, he had started looking for a job. Turned out sword-fighting was the new hot pastime for spoiled children and a good teacher got a good pay around here.

"It's good. Most the kids are cute, aside from some brats", huffed Jace, stretching his wings.

Not for the first time did Jay have the desire to lean forward and kiss the space between Jace's wings. When grooming, Jace was usually shirtless. And it was _quite_ the view. Sure, technically Jay and Jace had the same body, but Jace had something Jay didn't – twenty years of hard training. Jay was just a coffee-shop owner. He had never really done any kind of sports or such a thing. To put it frankly, Jace was _yummy_. Yes, Jay had come to terms with that a while ago now. He might be sexually attracted to his alternate self. Perhaps even more than just sexually...

"You wanna head to bed early?", asked Jay softly, caressing Jace's wings.

"No. I said I'm _not_ tired", grumbled Jace defensively.

In one swift move did Jace turn around to face him, resting his feet in Jay's lap and wrapping a wing around the other blonde. It always gave Jay a pause, to look into a face so much like his and yet somehow so different. Marked by war, eyes older and more tired than they ought to be. The urge to just cup Jace's cheek and lean in to kiss him was nearly overwhelming.

"How... are... your friends?", asked Jay slowly to distract himself.

"Alec enjoys Paris", huffed Jace. "Says I should come, at least visit for a few days. It... Everyone settled in so well, it's weird. Clary started a graphic novel about our lives, you know. Calls it _The Mortal Instruments_. Publishes it under some pseudonym to avoid confusions with your Clary."

"Nice", nodded Jay, trying to tear his eyes away from Jace's lips while he was talking.

"You're being weird again", grunted Jace, making it half-way sound like an accusation. "Why? You always dodge me when I ask you. Stop dodging me. Tell me why you're being weird. Is it because I'm an omega? Because I _feel_ like you're being especially weird about my... omeganess. You started being awkward when I turned the bed into a nest and-"

"I'm _not_ being weird about you being an omega because you're an _omega_ ", interrupted Jay quickly, lifting his hands up a little. "I... I'm being weird because _you_ are an omega."

"...What's the difference between the things you just said?", asked Jace skeptically.

"It's about you. I like you. You're... I feel close to you, which yeah might be because you're me, but you are also enough _not_ me to make you... interesting. Very interesting", replied Jay embarrassed.

"You're into me", grunted Jace stunned. "Okay. Can't... say I never thought about what it'd be like to fuck myself. Especially when said self is actually an alpha."

"...I... I don't just want sex from you", tagged Jay on, cheeks heating up. "I mean, I _do_ want sex, but if sex is all you want, I think this might be a bad idea-"

"Everybody believes we're twins. And you wanna date me? How does that not sound like a bad-"

"Yes, I know", grunted Jay frustrated. "I know it's a bad idea on all accounts, but I still... as much as possible... I want more than just sex. I enjoy being with you... I want to be closer to you..."

A few moments passed in which Jace just stared blankly at his doppelganger. This... came unexpected. Sure, Jace enjoyed being with Jay, a lot more than anticipated, or otherwise he would have already followed his parabatai, yet he chose to stay with this essential stranger. Following an instinct, Jace leaned forward and pressed a curious kiss against Jay's lips. The alpha looked adorably startled at that, his scent thickening in what was unmistakably arousal.

"Okay", nodded Jace, surprising Jay. "I've... never had a... relationship. But seeing my friends, my flock, in happy relationships had made me... I don't know. I don't fully know what I feel about you. You're... important to me, but it's confusing. And if you're willing to figure the confusing parts out with me, then... Okay. But, just to make sure, there will be sex, yeah? Because... I haven't gotten laid since I came to this world and if you're offering, I'd take you up on that offer."

It was like something snapped, something that had restrained Jay. He leaned forward, tackling the omega to the couch and kissing him deeply. His hands started wandering the body that had him so curious. The bare chest in front of him, all those taunt muscles. Greedy lips kissed down Jace's neck and torso. The omega was arching his body into the touches. He sighed as fidgety hands freed him from his pants and the lips then kissed down further until they could kiss Jace's inner thigh. The fingers were fidgety still as they started playing with Jace's cock and hole, jerking him off lazily while prepping him. The touch was both familiar and foreign at once, in a curious way.

"Hey, how... how about you... you undress too?", groaned Jace, tugging on Jay's hair.

Rather unwillingly did Jay get off Jace for long enough to undress himself. He was already hard, honestly just seeing Jace like that, all naked and spread-out, with a blush covering his chest... Jay licked his lips and leaned down once more to kiss Jace. His hands reached for Jace's thighs, parting them and lifting them up some, enough to ease his way into the omega. Jace reached out for Jay, with both his arms and his wings. It was odd, to have the soft feathers touch bare skin like that, wrapping around Jay's shoulders and pulling him down, pulling him _deeper_. Somehow, they managed to stay lip-locked nearly the entire time, barely parting to breath, kissing deep and messily. Jace was the first one to come, clinging onto Jay for dear life, eyes closed as he enjoyed _finally_ having an alpha-cock filling him up again. As Jace came and clamped down around Jay, the alpha started swelling, his knot catching and locking the pair together. Jay growled, face buried in Jace's neck as he came, deep inside Jace, filling him with warmth.

"Good", gasped Jace breathlessly. "Good. Let's do that again tomorrow."

"Okay", laughed Jay, nuzzling Jace. "But... we should have moved this to the bed..."

He awkwardly adjusted them, rolling them over so Jace was laying on top of him, mindful of the knot tying them together. Jace sighed contently, resting his cheek on Jay's chest.

"We could have. But that would have required for us to part long enough to walk to the bedroom."

"I concede that point, angel", grunted Jay, pressing a kiss against the top of Jace's head.

"Alec's gonna have an aneurysm when I tell him. And I can just _hear_ Magnus' teasing about this. 'Of course you'd fuck yourself, blondie, I'm not even remotely surprised'", muttered Jace amused.

Jay laughed, wrapping his arms around Jace's waist to hold him close. He had met them before, the friends from an alternate reality. They had been nice, like the ones Jay knew. He was glad that despite the rough life Jace had had, he at least got to find friends like those. Jay smiled softly as he watched Jace slowly drift off to sleep, safely curled together on top of him.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> You know what's nice about this franchise? You can selfcest the living daylight outta these characters - between show canon, the episode This World Inverted, book canon, movie canon, you already got four perfectly fine alternate realities and selves to work with. :D So, quite obviously as someone who's a fan of selfcest, I had to play with that too!


End file.
